The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a manufacturing method thereof, an electronic apparatus, and a semiconductor device.
An electronic apparatus such as a digital video camera, a digital still camera, or the like includes a semiconductor device such as a solid-state imaging device. For example, the solid-state imaging device includes a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type image sensor and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type image sensor.
In the solid-state imaging device, an imaging region where a plurality of pixels is arranged is provided in a surface of the semiconductor substrate. In each of the pixels, a photoelectric conversion section is formed. The photoelectric conversion section is, for example, a photodiode and a signal charge is generated by receiving light which is incident via an optical system, which is attached to the outside, using a light receiving surface and performing photoelectric conversion.
Out of the solid-state imaging devices, in the CMOS type image sensor, the pixels are configured so that a pixel transistor is included along with the photoelectric conversion section. The pixel transistor reads out the signal charge which is generated by the photoelectric conversion section and outputs the signal charge to a signal line as an electrical signal.
In the solid-state imaging device, typically, a circuit, wiring, or the like is provided in a front surface side where the light is incident in the semiconductor substrate (semiconductor layer). That is, the photoelectric conversion section receives the light which is incident from the front surface side where the circuit, wiring, or the like is provided. As a result, there are cases where it is difficult to improve light sensitivity since the light which is incident on the circuit, wiring and the like is blocked or reflected.
In order to fix this defect, a “rear surface illumination type” is proposed where light which is incident from the rear surface side opposite to the front surface where the circuit, wiring, or the like is provided is received using the photoelectric conversion section. In the “rear surface illumination type”, the photodiode is provided on the semiconductor layer which has been made to be a thin film so that the light which is incident from the rear surface side is received with high sensitivity. Then, in the front surface side of the semiconductor substrate, a support substrate is bonded using an adhesive agent to the front surface of a wiring layer which includes the wiring (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-285988, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176777, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-277732).